Lado Azul
by Funny Wara
Summary: Estas aprendiendo, es normal experimentar de todo, nadie ¡ABOSLUTAMENTE NADIE! tiene experincia en sentimientos, solo recorrido... -Un Profesor de matematicas.


Mi lado azul…

…

…

…

Había pasa ya mucho tiempo desde que un muchacho de cabellos oscuros en la ciudad de Bogotá volviera a sonreírle a algún corazón, claro muchos suelen creer tener la razón frente a la perspectiva del amor, pero realmente este sentimiento, esta magia intangible no tiene una exclusiva razón, para el joven de cabellos oscuros lo fue aquella morena que no solo se robaba las invaluables horas de su creatividad, sino también se llevó lo que para una personalidad sensible era su irrepetible "primera vez", por más ridículo que sonara esto lo era todo para el muchacho, era su silencio entre sus notas, era su espada en la guerra de la felicidad, pero no para sus amigos…

Los compañeros del joven solían llegarle con chismes, con comentarios que ponían a prueba la confianza del chico de cabellos oscuros. Claro el joven era una persona bastante única como cualquier otra, pero más que celoso era su preocupación por perder lo más importante que hasta ahora había tenido en su corta vida.

Más tarde la supuesta desconfianza o más bien impotencia del chico provoco que este desertara y se diera por vencido en su lucha por aquel "amor a quemarropa". Él se alejó, abandonando el amor, abandonado toda posibilidad de compresión en la sociedad… por su mente pasaba de todo, en el suicido, es estupideces como la homosexualidad, noches personales de llanto azotaban su corazón justo a la media noche, no encontró solución, entonces decidió caminar cargando su cruz y tormento por todo el mundo terrenal, perdió interés en su familia, en sus amigos, en sus metas y en su vida, no había consuelo para aquel dolor tan profundo que el sentía, al final… jamás se curo

Ya siendo una persona adulta en una reunión de ex compañeros de escuela, se vio la cara con la que "parecía" una muy dichosa chica morena que sonreía a diestra y siniestra, ¿quién sabe si habrá dado su esencia en la cama con otro hombre? ¿Quién sabe quién más habrá saboreado la miel de sus labios? Quien sabe… si era feliz.

El chico ya con su típico dolor decidió que no quería saber más de amor, ni siquiera con ella, así que se fue a un rincón donde sus compañeros no lo veían para estar como siempre estuvo desde ese día que decidió rendirse, solo.

De repente la chica morena tomada de la mano del ángel de la tentación hizo presencia en aquel lugar, donde se encontró con un hombre confundido pero aun así con el corazón palpitando a la velocidad de la luz…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la chica con una sonrisa altamente contagiosa en su rostro…

-emmm, nada- respondía el chico desviando la mirada para no contagiarse a pesar de que el temblor en sus manos y la agitación de su corazón lo traicionaban…

Entonces la morena empezó a acercarse al chico lentamente buscando algo más que una respuesta verbal.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba titubeante el joven al ver el movimiento de la ya mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-nada- respondía la chica morena con una sonrisa tomando al chico por el cuello…

El joven no sabía cuáles eran los motivos para que la actuase de esa manera, no sabía que había en su corazón, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tantas cosas colapsaban dentro de su mente de hombre que concluyó diciéndole al ángel de la tentación; "mátame de la lujuria", sello su contrato con el destino al corresponder al beso de su amante.

Pasadas unas semanas el chico sentía que algo cambio dentro de él, cada mañana antes de aquel momento él se levantaba de su cama y justo antes de salir a trabajar se tocaba los bolsillos y exclamaba "me hace falta algo", claro al día siguiente después de aquel momento perfecto el chico sabía que ese algo era el amor, el sentimiento de felicidad eso le hacía falta y aquel hombre ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero claro había gran parte teórica tras estos sucesos. Basta resumir que dialogando con su profesor de matemáticas el ahora hombre sabía que debía dejar que las cosas pasaran y también a creer a ciegas como siempre lo hizo, solo de esa manera disfrutaría los momentos que ahora tendrá con aquella chica que… difícilmente describe con palabras.

FIN.

Soundtrack

Part II – Paramore

¿Qué pides tú? – Alex Ubago

Paraíso – Fonseca

Can´t Stand It – Never South Never

Carry On – Fun.

Producciones Ljuan Funny Wara.

Todos los Derechos Reservados.


End file.
